A Crack In The Timelines
by Akira 'Keiko' Yumi
Summary: More and more timelines are being changed, destroying history in the progress. The Supreme Kai of Time, in a act of desperation, has sent Trunks to enlisted the help of three fairly trained students to fix them. Can these three work together and restore peace in history or will they turn against each other in a bid to achieve their goals? (Only own plot, oc's and cover.)
1. Chapter 1

_What lies before you is a familiar scene in the age of 762. A long Saiyan standing in front of a cold-hearted tyrant. Enraged by the slaughtering of his friends, has turned into legend spread throughout the galaxy and time…the legendary Super-Saiyan…but…the ending isn't the same. This warrior doesn't succeed like he did the first time…no…instead this tyrant managed to stay alive long enough for planet Namek to explode, leaving the tyrant unopposed and ready to conquer and torture more lives in his quest to become emperor of all the universe…._

… _ **History has been altered…..**_

"Another change in history…" Mutters a small girl with pale, red hair to her neck and black eyes to match. An older gentlemen walks up from behind her, overlooking the scroll in her hands that seems to be replaying the scene over and over again. He furrows his white, thick eyebrows in frustration.

"Again? These changes are occurring more than they ever have before! At this rate there might not be any history left to protect." The girl lay's the scroll on the table before turning the elder man; a serious expression covers her face.

"We can't not allow this to keep going. We're going to need a special team; one that we know can take care of the bigger alterations in time."

"But what about-"The elder was cut off when he heard footsteps coming down towards the both of them.

"Reporting back. Another change in history restored ma'am." The girl turned towards the voice. A smile managing to crack her frown she carried as she saw both the male and a female stand beside her and bow in her direction.

"Good work Trunks and Hocu. That's one less to worry about." She expressed to the both of them. Hocu looked at her with a slight worry in her eyes that were of Majin kind, red pupils with black iris surrounding it.

"Hocu can see…what everybody is doing isn't enough…Hocu believes that Towa and her android are still out there, creating these distortions still." She remarked using third-person as some many of her kind do. The boy next to her nodded his head.

"My partner is right. We need another team that could possibly help us track her down, maybe even stop her. We simply can't do this alone…there's too many places she could hide. Too many timelines she could destroy." At this the girl held out her hand, silencing all talk. A single sigh escaped her lips.

"You're right. You're all right." She placed the scroll on the table and pulled out a list and handed it to the boy. "Trunks find these people…they are the only ones who could possibly stand any chance against Towa and her creation."

Both Trunks and Hocu looked at the names…though…both had completely different reactions to the names on the list. Trunks feel a wash of memories flood through him, his eyes completely hardened as he saw one name on the list. Pocu on the other hand…her eyes lit up in a proud, motherly fashion, seeing a name stick out from the rest. Trunks looked up at the girl in doubt.

"Supreme Kai of Time are you su-"

"Trunks. I know you don't trust any on the list but at this point…we have to take the chance. We _need_ them. Please Trunks…" The Kai pleaded with him, wanting him to move passed his grudge just this once. Trunks moved his head down, lavender bangs covering his face as he thought about it. Hocu put a hand on his shoulder, the moment she made contact his shoulders however, he scrunched up and stiffened for a split second…then slumped down in a relaxed position.

"I'm fine Hocu." He reassured at her before looking at the Kai. "I will find them ma'am. I'll do whatever it takes to convince them to join and form a team." He bowed at her before pacing up the stairs and out of the chamber. Hocu soon followed after him, her excitement getting to her. The Supreme Kai of Time watched them as they left, emotions mixed and swirled around her head. She glanced at the elder next to her.

"Do you think this will be enough Elder Kai? I know some are still in training but…" She trailed off as the Elder Kai shook his head.

"Well we won't know a thing until we've seen them and their performance during a mission. No use worrying now girl!" He retorted. His hands behind his back, turning back to the scroll on table.

"For now just hope Trunks won't have any trouble getting them on board…"

~In another area in the eyes of an unknown pov~

"Show me all this training isn't a waste of time pupil! You have to defeat all my children!" I overheard my mentor shout at me. I took his words to heart and cuffed my hands vertically, feeling the energy form in my hands as the words came out.

"Ka….me….ha…me…"

The children rushed toward me, their arms out stretched ready to attack me. I hear them taunting me. _"Kekeke you're weak sis!" "Try and hit me!"_ none of this wavered me in any way as I moved my hands to my hips, feeling the energy hitting its limit.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

I pushed my hands back to the front and fired the energy in their directions. It didn't take them long before they scattered away from the blast in a panicked attempt to live. I frowned, feeling a strange sensation, resulting in me directing the blast away from all the little guys and right into the trees and rocks, creating a hole in the process…not that this place didn't have holes already…Gohan made sure of that with his father-son Kamehameha. I just starred at the smoke that surrounded the hole, not looking at my mentor as he flew over to me.

"I see you failed to hit a single one of them Kinoko. Have you grown attached to my children?" I heard my mentor say, tone mixed with mocking and perhaps irritation at my actions. Cell never could understand certain that I seem to do…and honestly neither do I but I never tell him that. Instead I crossed my arms, keeping the frown on my face.

"No…just…more training. That's all I need. I haven't reached the height of _perfection_ you tell me so much about…" At that he chuckled and walked closer, placing a hand on my slightly messy shoulder length, dirty blond hair. Patting it like you would with a child to calm them down.

"Heh, heh good to see you're still dedicated to that goal….but… I don't think you're going to reach it if you keep missing on purpose pupil." My eyes widened with shock as he took his hand off my head, satisfied with my reaction. I turned to look at him, ready to ask how he knew that I did that but we both turned to the sky as a sense of Ki came rushing towards us and soon landed right in front of us. He seemed to be gripping something in his hand and glared at both of us. I smirked as I looked at him closely.

"Lavender hair that barely reaches your ears, blues eyes. The only thing that seemed to change is your outfit **Trunks.** " He seemed to be wearing a greyish overcoat with red-brown fur around the neck and greyish belt that wrapped around the waist. A green turtleneck with lines going down around it. Bright brown gloves and shoes. Above the shoes seemed to be wraps, slightly olive in color and stop just near the thighs. Above that looked like faded out yellow, silk pants. He seemed to be carrying a sword that strapped around his chest. The grip is vibrant purple while the pommel and the guard is a more golden yellow.

"Still the same Trunks I know…and the same one who got himself killed…twice." I mocked. Trunks gritted his teeth. Upset with my response but the only made it all the more fun to me.

"I remember hearing you died too Kinoko. As well as your mentor. That would make us more than even I'd say." At that I growled and Cell lost his smirk as we both remembered our time down in hell….it was….well _hell._ I was tortured by all the things I tried to get away from…everything I hated. Cell told me he was surrounded by the very imperfection he had gotten past with his perfect form. We had no choice but to witness it over and over again down there. I glared daggers at Trunks as Cell spoke up.

"What game are you trying to play at Trunks? Is this your only reason for being here? To ridicule us?" He asked, his patience running thin. Trunks straightened up and pointed at me, getting straight to his point.

"The Supreme Kai of Time requests your presences at once. For a very important mission." He stated in a dull, strictly -business tone. It only took a minute before I had my words picked out.

"No way in hell." His expression didn't change, meaning he was expecting my answer.

"So you're willing to miss the chance to prove yourself Kinoko? Showing everyone just how much strength you've gained now then you did all those years ago…though...I guess the enemies would be too strong for you to do so." My lips almost tugged into a smile at the thought of taking on said _'strong enemies'_ if I can defeat them…I can prove my strength! I can prove that I'm not a weakling that everyone keeps seeing in me! I took a step forward... feeling compelled to join him…only to stop to the feeling of little arms wrap around different parts of my arms, legs and head, all either tugging at me or just clung really hard to me.

"No sis! Don't leave!"

"Stay here! Stay here!"

"No fun without sissy around!"

I could my heart tightening like a coil wrapped around it and squeezed. I closed my eyes and opened them, turning to Cell who seemed bewildered by the scene in front of him. He soon saw me looking at him and reverted back to his usually smug look, deciding to through in his opinion into the mix.

"I see that this mission excites you. If I let you leave with him….I'd like to see this mission make you stronger. I _want_ that to happen. So you have my approval to rake my pupil. I'll wait for you to return." He said. I could feel his tone shift but to what I couldn't place. I can't always figure him out sometimes. Neither could the Cell Jr's as they looked at him in confusion but Cell only shook his head and pulled them off of me…despite the protest he received from them.

Soon after I walked up to Trunks and display a neutral expression as I bowed slightly in his direction.

"Consider this an acceptance. I shall meet this 'Kai of Time' and take care of this important mission you have." I added an icy tone towards him just to let him know I still don't care for him or his friends. Trunks must of either not cared or ignored it as he accepted my answer and beckoned me to follow him. He blasted off and I quickly followed behind him, taking one last glance at the destroyed Cell Games arena, seeing Cell and the Cell Jr's before I could just barely recognize them. I growled at myself and turned back, putting all my energy into my flying. I had to focus on what was ahead...for my own sake…

~ A few hours of traveling later~

"Conton City is just few miles away. That's where the Supreme Kai of Time is and where you'll get your mission." Trunks said suddenly, stopping in midair. This caused me to do the same. He turned to look at me as my face held bafflement in its features. He just pointed behind him.

"Just look for the dragon of the Dragon Balls. It shouldn't be too hard to miss when you're flying…" He trailed. "…though you'll have to walk as soon as you reach the city. Only people with a flying license can fly within the city limits." I scoffed at that.

"A flying license? Is that some kind of joke? Why should we be restricted when it comes to flying?" I asked, feeling more than willing to break this rule. Trunks flew towards me with a bit of a glare.

"To protect everyone in Conton City! We cannot allow dangerous people like you to possibly hurt or injured anyone because of reckless flying!" He shouted. "I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to obey it while you're in the City." He toned his shouting down with that last part and refused to move out of my way unless I agreed. I sighed and threw my hands up.

"For the sake of getting this over with fine! I'll do it!" I then pointed at him. "But don't think for a second that I will obey ever order you bark out Trunks. I'm only playing along for now." I growled out. He seemed a bit taken back by my attitude and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand but he seemed satisfied and flew off to who-knows-where. I didn't bother to look, I had no interest to. Instead I shifted my focus onto the city that is close to me according to Trunks. I decided to fly at a decent pace and looked in all directions, trying to find anything that resembled a city or a dragon as Trunks had stated.

For a while I couldn't spot anything. I just found more clouds than I ever wanted to see in my lifetime. Then I noticed something that looked like scales, curious, I went in for a closer look only to find the scales belonged to a very long statue of the very Dragon of the Dragon balls of Earth. I felt some relief flooded over me as I followed the dragon all the way to what I could only assume is Conton city. I slowly descended down to ground, seeing various races walking or flying in the main part of the city which looked like a market place filled with capsule houses with robots that people are using to sell and buy items. The very middle of the market held a circular place that had steps on each side and in between had blue, clear water that wouldn't goes much past the ankles.

What really caught my eye is the hologram in the very center of it. It showed a woman of the Majin race with skin as white as snow. Hair that curled down to her shoulders. Big eyes that had glowing red pupils and black iris, making her seem like a demon. Her outfit seemed a bit baffling. Pure black top with a scarf around her neck to match. Silk pants with a black and yellow belt. The very middle had an **'m'** in fancy handwriting. Golden bracelets that almost went to her elbow. Shoes that seemed in a style similar to Trunks when he first came from the future just in black and had golden tips on the front. Below her had the words _"Toki-Toki City Hero"_ I must have been starring at it for some time as a voice started speaking next to me.

"That's the hero who saved history and this city from compete destruction. Not bad for someone who was wished here." The voice, that sounded more female in nature, explained. I turned to look at them but I didn't see anybody. I looked all around me but the people here seemed to be in their own world, ignoring me entirely. I placed a hand on my head, feeling a headache coming along.

"I…I must be hearing things. This stupid city's already getting to me." I whispered to myself. I shook or tried to shake off what just happened and went to the right of me that seemed to be a long staircase that went up and to the right to some place. Must be where a god hangs out right? I decided to risk it and began my climb up….wondering just why trunks would just leave me all of the sudden in this city without guidance of some kind…

 _What else does Trunks and this Kai have up their sleeve exactly? And why would they want me?_


	2. Mission To Recruit - Shivero

~In a ship, far in space. In a unknown P.O.V~

 _Somewhere in space. A large spacecraft sits, staring straight at planet. Inside sits a very familiar tyrant in a form he hasn't used in years. Next to him is his very trusted right hand man in the same form. Discussing plans for the planet in front of them, not knowing that a certain time traveler is headed their way._

"Am I to believe that all these reports are accurate?"

"Hm pretty much Lord Frieza."

He looked at me with slight irritation but he let it go and handed the report back to me, turning his attention back to the big round window in front of him, which stood a giant green planet with some blue clouds mixed in. We had learned that this planet contained life and therefore….a place for Frieza to be one step closer to his dream of being the emperor of the universe.

"Good. Go tell the Ginyu Force to prepare. This planet won't conquer itself." I smiled at the mention of the Ginyu Force and bowed in Frieza's direction. I stood up and hovered out of the room with two soldiers saluting me in the progress. It's what happens when you happen to make it to the top and achieving the position as Frieza's right hand man. Of course I had to get through Zarbon but he really wasn't hard….or maybe I just didn't put much effort into fighting. Either way I knocked him out of the way, making that spot empty for any to take….but I loathed this job more than anything in the world, the only reason I put up with Frieza's shit is because I plan to take his throne from him. I want it all to myself and I'll do whatever it takes to get it.

My smile stretched at that thought as I found myself in front of the door that led to the Ginyu Force. I went to the pad and hit a few buttons which opened it and I stepped right on through, happening to catch them right in the middle of posing exercise. I decided to position myself against the entrance with one leg across the other and my elbow pressed against the opening of the door, feeling my tail silently drop to the floor as I watched.

"You need to pose like you mean it! I don't want any slacking off! These poses must fit with Frieza and his right hand! Are we clear!?"

"Yes Captain!"

The man shouting orders happened to be Captain Ginyu, a purple man with black horns on the side of his head going completely straight into the air. Black pupils and wearing the special made armor for his force with a green scouter on the left side of his head. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around with an ecstatic smile and a bow when he saw me.

"Ah Shivero! How may we serve you today?" He asked, making me laugh a bit at how eager he is to jump to my aide. I pushed myself off and walked up to Ginyu, lazily handing him a copy of the report that I gave Frieza. He took it and carefully examined it as I spoke.

"Turns out the planet we're looking out is full of life and Frieza fully entrusts you and your team to go down and get them to _'cooperate'_ with him." I fully explained to him. He looked up from the report to me and saluted with one hand while the rest of the team gathered around us.

"Consider this mission accepted! We will make you and lord Frieza proud! For there's nothing that can stop….the Ginyu Force!" At that the whole team joined in and shouted the name before rushing off to their space pods. I watched them as they left. Part of me really wanted to go with them…they always get the fun stuff meanwhile I'm stuck here on this ship, forced to listening to Frieza whining about how useless his soldiers are…but then again…fighting just seems like a bother…

I sighed and hovered back to the hallway, mentally preparing myself for what will be thrown at me next. As I stepped out however…a group of soldiers rushed passed me, muttering something about an intruder. I didn't even think twice about it when I decided to follow after them to see just what was going on. I came to see a man with…purple hair? I blinked, seeing if I saw that right... He seemed to be surrounded by lots of Frieza's soldiers but he wasn't interested in fighting them…no he had his sights set on Frieza himself. Who looked quite amused by this lone man in front of him.

"Oh you seem familiar…the purple hair and the blue eyes…yes… you are the one I met when I arrived on Earth correct?" He posed it like a question but both of them knew the answer to it already.

"I'm surprise you can remember me, after all the times Goku has defeated you and put you down in hell." I mentally laughed at all as Frieza's smirk turned to a scowl. He _hates_ being reminded of his time in hell though he's never truly expressed what he experienced to me, just that it was filled with teddy bears and signing and love.

"How dare you scum! I will not take this from a lowly monkey! You shall perish like the rest of your race!" He pointed his finger at the man and energy started to form. The man gripped his sword but didn't pull it out. I had to think fast before my fun gets ruined and I have do clean this mess up.

"Wait! Lord Frieza!" I shouted, pushing the soldiers out of my way so that I stood in between the two. Frieza stopped his beam to look at me with a questioning glance. "Surely you don't want to do all the dirty work. That's what a right hand is for, to deal with unwanted trash." I stated, trying to use what little charisma I had. He seemed to be thinking on my proposal by the indication of seeing his finger go back inside his bubble car and his tail smack against the back as well.

"Hehehe…yes unwanted trash. A very fitting name for a monkey." He mentioned, earning a glare from the man. "Very well. Take care of him quickly; he's sticking up the place with his awful stench." As he said this he turned around, focusing back on the window. I hovered in front of the man and turned on my scouting visor, checking his power level…but to my surprise…his couldn't be determined.

"Huh…well I never thought there would be anyone I couldn't find the power level of. Which begs the question…are you really here for… _emperor_ Frieza?" I asked, feeling my tone shift for a second on the word emperor…a title that feels wasted on someone like him. The man didn't notice and instead brought his hand down from his grip on the sword; bringing the tip of his finger to me and only me.

"I'm here at the request of the Supreme Kai of Time…she wishes for you to meet with her for a very special mission that she entrusts you to take on." This caught my attention fast. A special mission huh? He seems trust worthy enough…and as long as I don't have to do too much work…

"Do you honestly think you can just take my right hand? He doesn't go anywhere without my consent and I'm not giving him to _you_!" Frieza screamed, turning back around to glare at the man. I completely ignored his yelling and stepped forth or rather hovered forth towards the man, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sure, I'll accept. Seems like fun…but don't expect much effort out of me." I said, yawning a bit. I took in the pleasant view of Frieza's mouth hanging wide open and hands twitching ever so slightly. I hovered over next the man, with nearly the same expression, and leaned over his ear.

"I'd recommend leaving as soon as possible. He will kill us both if we stand here any longer. Best to go now while he's still processing the info of my sudden departure. Just a suggestion of course." I whispered to him. He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Uhh r-right! Let's go!"

He raced out, blasting the guards and I followed behind him just as Frieza shouted "You won't leave here alive!" He's angrier than I expected but still an funny reaction regardless. We fought through guards until we finally spotted space pods that haven't been used yet. As we got it the man told me hit coordinates to a place called Earth. I did as he wanted and the doors to our pods shut and blasted off out of Frieza's ship and out into space. I see the emptiness of space which is a good place to think about the actions I just took. It's hard to image I'd ever be leaving like this but perhaps it's for the better. I would've died of boredom stuck on that ship. Stuck doing Frieza's errands. This mission should be more interesting than that would ever be…but I have a feeling that this man is not telling me everything, like his name for example. When we get out I should ask him his name…yes…that…would...be...wonderful…

~A few hours later~

"Hey are you there? Wake up please." I felt hands on my shoulders and the sensation that I was being shaken. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched out my arms as much as I could since I am still stuck in the cramped pod.

"Sorry, space travel always makes me sleepy." He looked at me questionably as I extended my hands behind my back. "Trust me you aren't the first person to find me napping like this though it's usually more comfy…like the floor or grass." I explained, finding my tail swishing around in a relaxed motion.

"I don't think I've ever met a Frieza race like you uh…" He trailed, not knowing my name. I smiled at him.

"Just call either me Shivero or _'Lord'_ Shivero. I'm not the picky type." I retorted before looking at him. "But what's your name? Frieza seemed to know everything but your name which is rare case for him." Trunks scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well he believes I'm a full -blooded Saiyan. I'm not; I'm actually just a half-blooded Saiyan. I didn't even have a tail growing up." That one took me by surprise. "But to answer your question, my name is Trunks. It's nice to meet you Shivero." He finished, bowing slightly at me. I stood up from my pod and, just for the sake of being polite, bowed back at him.

"Heh same to you trunks." I straightened my back and looked around. "We should probably get a move on. I doubt this is where your Kai is." I remarked, seeing nothing but endless mountains in every direction I looked. Plus hearing what sounded like animals in the near distance. Trunks quickly nodded and blasted off ahead of me. I joined soon after and followed him. I couldn't help but notice that what lay beyond the mountains are oceans, bounded with sea life. I only heard about Earth but I had no idea it has this much life on it. No wonder Frieza wanted it this badly; he would have millions under his feet or just sell it and rack in the profits. Then it hit me…what kind of mission am I going to do? Everything looks fine from up here. What possible dangers could threaten this planet? I glanced at Trunks and decided to voice my thoughts.

"What kind of mission am I going to be doing?" I asked as we seem to be passing a city filled with various cars passing and people walking on sidewalks. Trunks grew considerably quiet, almost dangerously so.

"I can't tell you. The Supreme Kai of Time must tell you the mission herself but I can tell you that this is a very important mission, one that has the chance of risking everyone in the world, including you and me." I sighed, taking the answer as I felt that was the most I would ever get out of him…but it didn't really explain anything to me…what could possibly risk an entire world?

I tried to answer this question as we kept flying, going past various cities and lots and lots of clouds until Trunks stopped and turned to me, pointing ahead of him.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you. I have another mission I must do but just know that the place you're going to meet the Supreme Kai of Time is just up ahead, in a place known as Conton City, you can explore as you wish, just make sure you're on the ground as you do it understand?" He asked me. I agreed and he left in the complete opposite direction. He kinda of left without much of directions but I suppose it shouldn't be too hard to find this city and its Kai.

I headed straight forward and saw what I guess is Conton City. What surprised me is the amount of other Frieza Races around here. I was lucky to find one but there are hundreds of them just walking around. The looks people give to them though…we still aren't quite welcomed anywhere we go. Not that I truly cared about the others, one day they'll be under my feet, doing what I tell them. Just a matter of time really. With that thought I went down to the ground level of the city, seeing a school, a jungle, a…mushroom desert I guess? This whole city really didn't make much sense but I guess that's what makes it interesting for the people who work and live here.

I explored most of it. Walking passed a market where I felt a hand grab onto me. I turned to see a female of one of the species here. She had stars in her eyes which looked me at every angle one could possibly think of before rubbing her face against my arm.

"Oh my I love a man who lets his personality shine~" Did….did she just make a pun on the fact that I have certain armored parts that shine? I looked at her, unsure of what to say exactly so I just tried to shake her off but she stuck to me. I put my hand on her face and pushed.

"Uh sorry but I'm not interested in horribly pun-making girls. Try someone else." I bluntly stated. This didn't seem to face her in the slightest and just tightened her grip.

"A nice body and plays hard to get! You're just full of surprises~" She is trying my patience and I am not going to deal with this anymore. I looked around and managed to spot another one of my kind and pointed at him.

"Hey girly look! He has twice my shine and might actually accept your crazed and creepy personality!" I shouted. She looked at where I pointed and gasped, letting go and practically storming over and jumped on the guy. I snickered before racing out of there to a staircase where my visor seemed be picking up a large amount of Ki.

 _Is this the Kai Trunks told me about? Is she this powerful? Or…this this someone else….?_


	3. A Mission To Recruit - Pocu

_On another planet, surrounding by moons. Lives a living, breathing god whose goal is nothing more than providing destruction. Besides him also lives his master/helper who cares and helps him as well as train him…only recently...both him and that same god have taken somewhere along the lines of 'babysitting' of a young Majin girl in exchange for food. At this very moment that Majin girl is walking alongside the god's master, preparing to wake him up from a deep slumber…._

~Girl's pov~

"Pocu can't wait to wake up Beerus! Do you think he'll like the food mother brought this time?" I asked Whis, the servant and master to Beerus who nearly destroyed every planet near us in his fit of rage over rice and fish tasting bad.

"Well I would hope so but since he's going to be hungry when he wakes up, I won't let him complain this time." I turned, with a big silly grin on my face, and looked at him. Throughout Beerus's nap Whis hasn't changed. He still has bright blue shin, white hair that swoops up and back in the middle. Pale purple eyes with a darker shade for his lips. A marron colored robe that extends to his arms. Legs and neck. A light blue ring that floats around his neck. Some sort of piece of black clothing that goes to his neck and around his shoulders and goes down to his thighs that has holes and both sides of the clothing. Around the shoulder and thigh are black with white on the edges. Then the middle has a piece of cloth going straight down with black and gold with the chest area have an orange line going down whereas near the waist has three diamonds two being white and one being orange, similar to Beerus. He also dawns white shoes with black on the tips as well as purple nails similar to his lips. Lastly he carries a staff, dark blue in the middle while the rest is golden. The top consists of a blue ring similar to the one around his neck. Within the ring is a black orb that holds memories of past events. Over all he looked just like the Whis I first saw years ago.

"Hehe there'a only one way to know for sure…" I trailed off before rushing off ahead of him. "Beerus! Wakey, wakey!" I screamed, not even hearing Whis laughing behind me as he tried to catch up with me. I didn't waste any time running up the rocky spiral that has purple crystals growing along the sides. Besides that has certain sections falling off but I paid no mind to them as I made it to the giant brown doors with golden trims and symbols on it. Friskily I pushed them open, revealing a huge room containing hourglasses in yellowish maybe whitish transparent bubbles while the floor had a similar pattern to the door. I looked around just as Whis caught up to me and walked up ahead.

"Lord Beerus. It's time to wake up!" Nothing could be heard, just silence. Whis frowned. "Beerus you have to wake up. The food will get cold if you don't get up now." I soon noticed a flash of purple and before my eyes is Lord Beerus. A thin, hairless, purple, cat-like creature with long pointy ears and a single gold earring on his left ear. Black pupils with deep yellow iris surrounding it. As of now he's just wearing a worn and ragged knighting gown of sorts. Seeing him wear it I couldn't help but giggle at it. Beerus paid no mind to me as he sat on the ground, scratching his ear and yawning.

"You said something about food Whis? I could use some now that I'm up." He said so casually. Whis smiled and nodded and pointed to me.

"Yes Lord Beerus. Pocu's mother delivered some not too long ago. Said you should like it this time." He informed. Beerus sat up at the mention of my mother.

"Oh? Didn't realize she would already be here. The meal should be promising, if not I'll just blow up the planet she lives on." He said casually. I frowned at that and raced up to him, tackling him in a hug causing him to fall down to the ground.

"No, no, no! There's no need for that Beerus! Pocu assures it's a good meal!" I cried hugging him even tighter. He struggled as he got up and walking out the place with my still stuck to him, he no longer even tries to pull me off anymore. He's found it to be a waste of time.

"Well if that's settled, Lord Beerus I have to get you all cleaned up before you take on the day…which means Pocu you must unlatch yourself from him." Whis stated. I nodded, understanding, and retracted my arms back to my side as I got off of him. Whis quickly shooed Beerus into a room and told me to get everything ready. I giggled and headed straight for the room that we usually eat in which consisted of a large room with pillars around it and between those has glass that keeps water and various fish as well as coral and rocks just overall view of the ocean that's a part of this planet. The very middle of the room has a large table and six chairs, three for either side of the table. I took the time to prepare the food that my mother had given us, containing fruits, fish and desert from Earth including _pudding_. Beerus's favorite desert from the planet…and one he says I'm not allowed to have as my great-great-great grand-father Majin Buu refused to let him have some resulting in the almost destruction of Earth but Goku managed to stop him from doing so by impressing him with his strength and Earth's food.

"Pocu more under control than Buu…knows how to share…" I whispered as I set up the pudding close to Beerus's seat. Once it was all set up I heard footsteps and turned to see Beerus's head wrapped in a towel of sorts and a beige colored robe. He plopped right down and already started eating. I sat across from him, my feet swinging back and forth. Whis sat next to me and we soon began munching on the food brought to us. It didn't take long before Whis smiled and laughed.

"Oh this is a new one! I don't know how your mother gets ahold of these but I must thank her when I next see her!" He exclaimed. I looked at him questionably as Beerus spoke up from where he is sitting.

"Yes. Plus…" He held up his pudding licking his lips. "Sweet, delicious pudding! A rare desert indeed but I have it!" He then took a spoon and delve right in. I didn't notice the glint in Whis' eyes as he took a cup for himself, dipping a spoon into one before turning to me.

"Pocu." I turned to him and saw a spoon a few inches from my mouth. This also caught Beerus's attention and he glared at both of us. "Would you like some? I know it's the only thing you haven't had on this table." I nodded slowly and opened my mouth. I almost had a bite until feet jumped onto the table and a hand gripped Whis' arm and turned his arm until the spoon is in front of the god, who ate it and sat back down, a faint blush on his cheeks, making Whis smirk slightly. I just sat there with a confused look on my face before just brushing off the weird event so I could keep eating.

~An hour later~

We stuffed ourselves and afterword Whis managed to fit Beerus into his Godly uniform which consisted of his black collar that went around his shoulders right below his golden collar around his neck. It had white outlining the edges and light blue stripes going up and down along it and finally the very middle contained an orange diamond similar to what Whis and I had on our clothes. He also is wearing golden, shining armlets and golden rings around his bicep area. Pants that have a dark blue clothed sash around his waist and hanging from that sash happened to be a piece of cloth that went down to his knees that had a similar pattern to his collar only this had yellow around the edges and contained three diamonds. The first two is white and the last one is orange. While the pants itself are Big, puffy silky and bright blue. Then at his feet are brownish-yellowish colored shoes that went to the ankles with the same kind of rings that went around his biceps. This kind of attire is the only one he found fit for him to wear even when he gives Whis a hard time when he needs him to put it on. I turned away from him to see what awaited us outside

The very planet itself has lush blue grass and a tannish sidewalk that went all around the planet. I felt the hot waves of the sun strike at my pure white skin. I love absorbing it really…though what would be even better….

"Pocu thinks it's a great time for training!" I turned around to face them both. "I want to become even stronger than Pocu is! Pocu like Saiyans, don't have a limit on power." I expressed. Beerus didn't really look like he wanted to do it, sitting on one of the many tree stumps scattered around the planet.

"Last time we trained you barely made me exert thirty-percent of my power. Maybe Whis can train you this time, show me his way of fighting without thinking." He said with a bit of a sly smile. Whis seemed more than willing to train me but he's been training me since I got here! Beerus rarely ever gets involved unless we can somehow provoke him into joining. I felt my lips form a pout.

"Pocu knows you don't like Pocu's kind but you could at least give Pocu a chance every once in-a-while." I whined childishly. Beerus growled at my behavior and I could see his aura change into his usual purple when he's becoming annoyed or upset.

"I'm not sure food is worth all this noise Whis." He said in a dangerously low tone. For most people they would try to apologize and find a way to stop his wrath but he is being just as much as a child as I am. I stood my ground about to say something when I heard a familiar voice…

"Oh my child! It's been too long! Hocu has missed you!"

I felt my anger disappear and turned around only to be tackled into a hug by my very mother. I friskily wrapped my arms around her and hugged back and I felt like I could bounce with joy.

"Mom!? Pocu glad to see you again! Didn't expect you to return so soon…not that Pocu doesn't like your visits." I felt my words jumble as my excitement got to me. It is just so rare to see my mother. She's often so busy trying stop changes in history and being a hero everyone admires to really see me. She pulled away from me and pinched my cheeks, stretching them a bit.

"Hocu loves seeing her daughter; you look much stronger and powerful than last time! All that training must be paying off." Whis chuckled as Beerus grumbled.

"We try Ms. Hocu. Your daughter certainly isn't a slacker." He praised, making my stomach churn. "But I am curious as to why you're here. Didn't the Supreme Kai need you?" He asked and Hocu let go of my check but didn't take her eyes off of me.

"Actually…she needs Pocu for a very special mission, one that's fitted just for her." My eyes lit up one that. She's never asked for me before…does this mean my skills have been noticed by the Kai!?

"Really!? That's so awesome and I-"

"No one's said you could go Pocu."

I stopped and looked over to Beerus, his aura acting up again, causing my mother to tense up from the atmosphere he is creating around us.

"If I remember right she gave me food poisoning. I don't see that as a good reason to let her take ou- _my_ student." He seemed to jump back on his words. I glared at him, bawling my fists as steam rose from the holes on the sides of my arms and around my neck.

"Pocu doesn't think you're Pocu's father. If Pocu wishes to go then Pocu will go. You can't stop Pocu." I growled. Beerus pushed himself of the tree stump and we practically invaded each other's space. Out of anger I threw the first punch which he dodged easily and pushed his hand to my face, shooting Ki into it. I shrieked and stepped back rubbing my face, feeling any out place skin form back into place.

"Remember Pocu don't think about it, just act." Whis reminded me, standing out of the way while observing the fight. I nodded and stretched my arms around to either side of Beerus and enlarged and smashed them against Beerus. Keeping them there to trap him. For a moment it worked as I could feel some kind of struggle within my palms and first I only really saw flashes of light then the next my hands disappeared, becoming puddles on the ground. I withdrew my arms as the puddles soon floated back to me, reconstructing what I had lost while Beerus stood there with his hands behind his back and his tail swing up and down wildly, looking completely unfazed by my attacks. His aura increased, turning darker in color.

"I believe this is what Buu tried to do to against Goku and Vegeta. Do you plan on repeating his mistakes?" He asked me. I could only hear the mocking tone he used underneath. I stomped my foot to the ground, feeling a sense of hurt and anger take over me…I'm not just mad…

 **I'm furious**

I dug my fingers into my hair as I shook uncontrollably. "Pocu make you regret your words! Pocu just as strong as god! Beerus will feel a Majin's wrath!" The steam puffed out again and I ran straight towards him, not noticing my own aura forming around me as I swung my foot straight into his chest. He doubled over in pain. A look of shock on his face as I sent him flying across, right into the deep blue ocean. I wasn't finished with him yet. I flew into the air with a view of where he landed and stuck both hands out in front of me and fired several Ki blasts into the ocean.

"Pocu not afraid to go full power for this! If you're as strong as Pocu thinks you are then this is nothing to you right!?" I shouted, stopping my attacking after a while of shooting. I looked around the surface of the ocean, my breath hitched as my body couldn't compensate for the loss of energy used. I didn't see anything so I dropped to the ground, stumbling but mother closed in and caught me from falling. Whis joined in as well overlooking the ocean with careful eyes before looking at me.

"I had no idea you had that kind of power hidden within you. You're certainly something special Majin." He said, a smile braking out on his face. I tried to smile as well but I had no real way of doing so, far too weak, far too drained.

"Indeed Whis. I never expected the training had actually produced some promising results. Maybe the annoyances are worth putting up with after all." I looked to see Beerus floating up from the water, drenching him from head to toe in the stuff. He isn't upset anymore, actually he looks rather impressed. Something I've never really seen him be outside his fight with Goku. Beerus hovered over to us as my mother tried to give me some of her energy to use, at least enough to get me back on my feet without problems. Whis walked over to the god and stood beside him.

"Are you satisfied Lord Beerus?" Whis asked. Beerus scratched his chin before grinning.

"Oh I suppose I am. You're free to go Pocu but don't think your training has ended here. I do expect you back once all this business with the Kai is done." I couldn't be happier with those words. I also didn't expect this to actually be a test but I passed it. I passed with flying colors…

"Pocu is happy. Glad Pocu could get your approval." I expressed, finally standing on my feet again and became more than eager to set off for this adventure. Of course I managed to squeeze in a hug from Whis and Beerus (For Beerus he more patted my head.) and soon I grabbed my mother arm as she placed two fingers on her forehead and seemed to be concentrating and before I even knew it we had teleported away from Beerus's planet and back to Earth and in the middle of Conton City. My eyes twinkled as I looked around the familiar place; nothing's really changed since the last time I was here….though I was just kid at that time and everything was sort of a blur to me. My mother placed a hand on my shoulder and I stopped looking around so I could focus on her.

She point up a staircase right in front of us. "Go up there to meet the Kai. She'll tell you everything and assign you that special mission for you to go on." She stated and I nodded in understanding. She smiled and pulled me into one last warm, loving hug that I gladly returned.

"Hocu knows you'll make her proud, especially with everything Hocu witnessed. You'll handle this no problem." She remarked, making me hugged her tighter before we finally let go and she flew off, most likely to go do another mission she was assigned to. I walked up to the staircase, putting one foot in front of the other, feeling my mind jumbled from my thoughts….

 _This mission will prove everything to her…prove that I am more than worthy of surpassing all of them…I can feel it.._


End file.
